


[Podfic] Last Broadcast

by Zaniida



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Fear, Gen, Inevitability, Monologue, No Escape, Podfic, Pre-Strex Kevin, Sound Effects, The original fic was pretty gory, although it's still creepy, but this version avoids that, impending doom, resignation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 10:26:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17160293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaniida/pseuds/Zaniida
Summary: Locked in the studio, Kevin gives his final broadcast, moments before the Strex invaders break down the door and drag him off for a fate worse than death.





	[Podfic] Last Broadcast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [satanicnightjar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanicnightjar/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sing, Little Hummingbird](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2213874) by [kittleimp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittleimp/pseuds/kittleimp). 



> Note: This is not a happy fluffy Christmas story. It just happens to be a Christmas gift for one of my readers: **satanicnightjar** , I hope you enjoy this entry (and the fic that spawned it, in case you haven't yet read it).
> 
> The original fic is fairly short, but pretty gory and **not for sensitive readers**. However, this podfic is _not_ gory. Mostly, I accomplished this by creating a rendition without any of the surrounding narration; if you read the fic, you'll know what's about to happen to Kevin (hint: it is not pleasant) and some of the details of what he's aware of even as he makes this broadcast.
> 
> The voice acting was a lot of fun! More on that (and the sound effects) in the end note. Please note that the podfic's audio credits are at the _end_ of the piece, for greater realism/immersion.
> 
> There's a piece of cover art to go with this, but it isn't quite finished. Should be up within a day or three?

[Last Broadcast](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1JDMAwLNvyG76-ZDTn47LiPlUDPyrVMa8), adapted from [Sing, Little Hummingbird](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2213874) by [kittleimp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittleimp/pseuds/kittleimp)  
**Content Warnings:** A terrified man is about to get dragged off to a fate worse than death. There's a kind of fatalism, but also stoicism and courage in the face of certain doom. Also, the final moment (where Kevin gets dragged off) is the sound of him being choked. Minor character death (not Kevin's) mentioned; others implied.

**Author's Note:**

> Voice Acting! Oh man. I put together a dialog-only version, and went to town on it (while people were out of the house, because trying to record this kind of thing while family members are around is awkward). I have a _ton_ of recorded audio of me choking, and that was my favorite part to record, even if the part that made it through to the recording was very small. I chose choking sounds because I didn't think I could do justice to any sort of screaming/cries, so.
> 
> Sound Effects! I got a bunch from a CC0 gaming resource, and did my best to work with what I had. The sound of the blinds going down, I recorded myself in the church nursery, and I'm kinda surprised that it came out as clear as it did (after processing).
> 
> I'd kinda like to go back and put a lot more effort into the sound effect, specifically to make an overall background noise of Strex trying to break down the door; it's an ever-present sound that Kevin can't escape, and the podfic seems a little stale without it. Plus, might lengthen the ending and put more of those choking sounds (and some gurgly sounds, and maybe some gooey sounds) in. Oh, and footsteps, and Kevin moving the chair and such. I could really work it over, but I just don't have time to devote to it right now. Maybe when my skills are better and thus faster than they are right now.
> 
> P.S. Currently tickled that, without even trying, the number of words in this piece added up to 66 ^_^


End file.
